All These Songs I Hate Remind Me Of You
by bootzyisturducken
Summary: This is another story that was on my Quizilla from long ago. I hope you enjoy.


Info

Name : Kellie Lynn Vilcheck

Age : 21

Hair : Blonde hair with black , green , blue , purple and Red highlights

Job : currently working at Hot Topic

Family : Ben gates and Patrick gates are her cousin and her uncle her parents just passed away in a car crash a few years back.

Friends : Her co-working Ethan , her internet friend Kayla , the drama queen Tianna , and the never single Jen

Pet : A tea cup pug named Jmoney

Status : Taken/Bi

Tattoos : A dollar sign on her wrist

Piercings : lip , tounge , eyebrow , ears

Smoke/Drink : yes/no

Part 1 : I kissed a girl

Kellie Vilcheck was sitting in her Uncle's house. All alone in the smoking room.

"why must you smoke?" her Uncle asked.

"its fun" Kellie said with a laugh.

Kellie's cell phone went off and it was her bi friend Tianna.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Kellie then picked up and phone while putting on chap stick that's what happen when she had popcorn

Chap lips

The taste of her cherry chap stick

Kellie got off the phone with a smirk.

"what happen?" her Uncle asked.

"My second Daddy got me a map"

Kellie got up and seen the two of them were never close but she was so happy she then left the room.

I kissed a girl just to try it.

As soon as Kellie got into her car her boyfriend called

I hope my boyfriend dont mind it

Kellie seen Riley walking into the house as she was leaving. She really left bad cause whenever left bad cause whenever Kellie kissed her boyfriend she thought of Riley.

Its felt So Wrong

Kellie then seen Ben is the parking lot.

"hey cousin" she said with a smile.

"where you going?" Ben asked

"you shall see" Kellie said and she drove away she notice Riley loooking at her out the window.

It felt so right

Kellie went to her friend Tianna's house. She hugged Tianna and her boyfriend came over and gave her a kiss.

Dont mean im in love tonight

Kellie then kissed Tianna on the cheek then went to see Tianna's father

I kissed a girl and I liked it

"hello Kellie give this to Ben and share it"

Kellie looked and notice it was a map.

Part 2 : All These Things I Hate

Kellie was dancing around her car knowing she might finally beale to go treasure hunting with Ben. She looked at the letter once more and realize it was just an invite to an dinner.

Kellie needed to get back to reality.

Its the best to be when your me

Kellie then went back to the house with the map which really wasnt a map. Kellie sat in her bedroom thinking once again about Riley. She really wanted him compare to her current lover.

All these things I hate revolve around me

Kellie then got very angry and lost control she threw her DVDs , CDs , and clothes then starts to cry.

She wanted Riley

Just back off before I snap

Part 3 : Before He Cheats

Kellie decided to go out. She went outside and decided to smoke. She sat on her chair and realize it was time to get a coffee. Kellie went to the local starbucks and inside saw her boyfriend was there making out with a girl. Kellie took her car key out of her pocket.

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

Kellie then took her pocket knife and then entered the car.

Carved my name into his leather seats

Kellie then ruin the car even more.

I took a louisville to both headlights

Kellie then went to his tires

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.

Kellie smiled as she walked away

maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Part 4 : Call Me When your Sober

Kellie was with Ben talking about her feelings.

"I really like him" Kellie started to say but then her phone rang . She looked at the number and seen it was her now ex-boyfriend.

Dont cry to me.

Kellie answered the phone.

if you loved me.

Kellie could feel a pain in her heart she just wanted him to leave her alone.

you would be here with me.

Kellie then thought about Riley. What if he wanted her as much as she wanted him?

you want me

Kellie wanted Riley to make a movie. Now more then ever.

Come find me

Kellie then slammed her phone close.

I made up my mind.

Part 5 : crushcrushcrush

Kellie was sitting in her room

nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Kellie sadly wished that Riley was there so she wouldnt be alone

just the one two whos counting on

Kellie then sighed she needed to get her mind off him it was starting to really get to her. She couldnt handle it much longer.

that never happens

Kellie slowly felt a tear roll down her cheek.

I guess im dreaming again

Kellie wanted a relationship with Riley.

let's be more then this.

Part 6 : Dont wanna miss a thing

Riley wanted to see Kellie so bad he didnt go to bed he didnt wanna sleep.

I dont wanna close my eyes I dont wanna fall asleep

Kellie and Riley were both heading to Ben's house.

"whoa" they both said at the same time.

Cause I miss you baby and I dont wanna miss a thing.

Kellie and Riley stood on Ben's porch.

Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do.

Kellie and Riley then all the sudden kissed.

Love was in the air.

I still miss you baby , and i dont want to miss a thing.

Part 7 : From this moment on.

Kellie and Riley admitted their feelings and were now together.

From this moment on as long as I live I will love for I promise you thiis there is nothing I wouldnt give from this moment on.

They were together forever.

The End.


End file.
